Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing needs for a variety of application services. Each server employs a large number of computing components (e.g., hard disk drives HDDs). Components of a server may need to be repaired or replaced by a technician or user.
However, a traditional component (e.g., HDD) of a server system is permanently mounted on a motherboard of the server system. Replacing such traditional components may take up substantial server downtime. Thus, there is a need to provide a system and method for mounting and dismounting a component of a server system such that the component can be easily and quickly replaced.